


■を知らない哀しき獣

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 突发小短篇，无西皮描写。关于道满来迦勒底的理由，以及Master的决定。藤丸立香男女皆可。
Relationships: Ashiya Douman | Alter Ego & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 6





	■を知らない哀しき獣

做了梦。  
非常杂乱无章的梦。  
一望无垠的如洗碧空。草席上的脚步声。晃动的衣袍边角。清冷的空气。窃窃私语。  
血。疼痛。肉。快感。模糊。上升。  
下坠。  
下坠。

铃铛脆响。

睁开眼睛的时候，现实似乎被隔绝在了很远之外，可身体却像是被重力困在了被褥之中。  
一种说不清道不明的，不疼却似乎有些痒的，撕裂感。  
撕开的地方，一片茫茫空虚。  
藤丸立香直勾勾地盯了什么都没有的天花板好一会儿，才终于缓缓地从床上爬了起来。

真要说起来的话，藤丸对那个梦的来源其实也并不能说是毫无头绪。  
毕竟梦里那草席的味道和空气的触感都和一段时间前自己才刚刚经历过的平安京毫无二致。  
甚至连那天空的蓝色都一模一样——  
……不。  
藤丸走在迦勒底的走廊上——马修正在进行数周就要进行一次的全面体检，所以没有了说话的对象——有一搭无一搭地如是想。  
……那个蓝色和自己所见的虽然确实十分相像，但似乎还在哪里有着一些微妙的不同。  
是该说颜色更深一些呢……还是说好像少了些阳光——

“哦呀。吾主今天没有和马修阁下一起吗？这倒是有些稀奇了。”

走廊拐角，两米高的绿袍英灵笑弯着一双深不见底的乌黑眼眸看向自己。藤丸在那一个瞬间突然得到了自己刚才一直犹豫的答案。

——梦里天空的蓝色和自己亲眼所见的比起来，要冷了许多。

芦屋道满——这是平安京特异点回来不久之后就莫名召唤出的英灵报出的名讳，但到底要怎么称呼他，藤丸立香确实还有所犹豫。  
毕竟，就像英灵自己很快就如实招来的那样，这个alterego的灵基里面真正属于历史上的阴阳师芦屋道满的其实只是一隅，更多的则是被混入的几具恶灵。  
——以及到现在为止作为异星使徒坏事做尽的limbo的记录。  
虽然英灵本人用着和随手掸掉身上的一只虫子无异的语气说着现在已经和异星神明断绝了关系，但之前他给太多人——包括藤丸在内——都留下了过于深刻的心理阴影，以至于即便大家也承认从召唤以来他确实完全没有做出什么可疑的举动，但对他的态度仍然充满疑虑。  
而藤丸本人则在信他和不信他之间摇摆不定。  
倒不是因为藤丸放不下过去的伤害——或者说，最主要的原因并不是因为这个。

最主要的原因是，藤丸无论如何想不明白这个alterego响应召唤并且还能（到目前为止）安安分分留在迦勒底的理由。

“……limbo。”  
所以藤丸到头来也无法真正唤出属于历史上那位法师的名讳，而是只能带着些犹疑地从舌尖推出这个本身就有着万劫不复之意的代称。  
绿袍的英灵脸上推出一个看似悲戚的表情：  
“嗯——吾主到现在还不肯直唤小僧的真名吗。小僧可真是倍感伤心啊。”  
藤丸站在原地，看着英灵那双在一脸悲伤中仍然弯得恰到好处的漆黑眼眸，过了一会儿才带着些不确定地张口：  
“……但是你是limbo不是吗。limbo和芦屋道满，严格来说并不算是同一人。”  
“唔——如果吾主要这么说的话，那确实也不太好反驳啊。”  
英灵用着极其不走心的语调如是说，脸上的悲意眨眼之间又换回了那种捉摸不透的笑容，  
“只是——”  
“——Master。”  
没有任何前兆地，加藤段藏一下出现在自己面前，面向着阴阳师全身呈现一种防卫的姿势，  
“还请不要对这个男人掉以轻心。”  
“段藏——”  
“哎呀哎呀加藤段藏阁下。”  
在藤丸还没反应过来要说些什么的时候，绿袍的英灵率先危险地眯起了双眼，  
“虽然说让您和风魔小太郎阁下交替不间断地监视小僧是迦勒底全体的决议，但小僧可是记得Master也说过，既然同为响应了召唤的迦勒底的从者，所以最好还是不要过度剑拔弩张？”  
“……但是如果Master被卷入其中的话，段藏会根据情况进行判断。”  
机械忍者毫无畏惧地和眼前高大的男性对视，毫无从自己身前离开的打算，  
”在没有旁人在场的情况下，段藏认为让你和Master过多地进行对话并不是一个好的选择。”  
“……唔，但是其实我和limbo也没有过多地说些什么啦。”  
藤丸自己也说不清楚为什么地会突然选择在这里帮那个可疑的阴阳师说话。  
但这个话一说出口，就连阴阳师本人都有些吃惊地微微睁大了眼睛。  
加藤段藏向身后扔来一个混合着惊异和不解的眼神：  
“……但是Master——”  
“啊——嗯，但是我倒是也没有继续聊下去的打算啦。”  
藤丸讪笑着，为了快速从这个状况中脱身，有些做作地抬手揉了揉自己的胃部：  
“说到底我连早饭都还没有吃啊都快饿死了！段藏，今天的早饭都有什么啊？”  
“……”  
段藏又迟疑地瞪了对面的阴阳师几眼，但最终还是稍微收了些杀气，答道：  
“今天的早饭当班是卫宫阁下。可选的两种套餐是和风的煎鳜鱼，以及洋风的培根和炒蛋。”  
“啊——这可真是选择困难啊。”  
藤丸一边说着，一边作势催促着段藏一起向食堂的方向迈开步子：  
“虽然都是非常简单的东西，但是卫宫妈妈就是有能力把这些简单的东西做得特别好吃呢。”  
“……是的。”  
段藏几乎是贴在自己身边从阴阳师身边经过，之后还不忘时不时回头确认会不会有新的危险，  
“但是卫宫阁下说今天的炒蛋有尝试加一些新的调味料，所以段藏认为Master不妨尝试一二。”  
“噢，好啊！”  
拐过拐角，食堂近在眼前。  
藤丸在踏入食堂大门之前，鬼使神差地又向来的方向看了一眼。  
绿色的衣袍一角一晃消失在拐角之后。  
食堂扑面而来的喧嚣之中，似乎回响着铃铛的微弱声响。

*

“——这就是今天早上发生的小插曲。”  
下午茶时间，藤丸再一次坐在了食堂里。只不过这一次坐在对面的不再是机械忍者，而是体检结果一切良好的紫发学妹。  
藤丸将一颗玉藻喵特供的酥软马卡龙扔进嘴里，边嚼边口齿不清地说道：  
“马修，我觉得我还是不知道limbo到底在想什么，每次和他面对面的时候都会觉得特别无所适从……”  
“……在这一点上我也是一样的，前辈。”  
马修捧着精致的茶杯，微微垂下眼帘轻声道：  
“毕竟是保有着之前所有记录的alterego·limbo。会对他保有戒备心是人之常情。”  
“……嗯。虽然是这样……”  
藤丸咽下甜腻的点心，指尖碰上茶杯的杯沿：  
“但是该怎么说呢，就是总觉得，和纯然的‘戒备心‘还不太一样……”

“呀，Master也是来吃下午茶的吗？”

稚嫩却又带着些悠远回响的童声突然响起。目光投向声音来源，不出意外地是晃着两条麻花辫向这边小跑而来的童谣。  
“下午好，童谣。”  
马修十分礼节端正地打着招呼，又忍不住向童谣身后看了看，却在没看见有其他孩童从者的时候歪了歪头：  
“今天没有和其他的几位一起玩吗？”  
“不是的，不是的。”  
童谣在藤丸和马修身前站定，笑得纯然无害：  
“我们刚才也一直在一起听故事的。但是杰克她们说饿了，所以我来要一些点心回去。”  
“是这样吗。”  
马修点点头，十分贴心地抬手示意厨房里的玉藻喵包上一些马卡龙。而藤丸则托着茶杯随口问道：  
“今天在听谁讲故事呀？”  
“道满。”  
一口刚抿进嘴里的茶瞬间献祭了桌子。  
“前辈！”  
马修慌张地过来轻拍还在咳嗽的藤丸的后背，但一边拍也一边不忘用一种混杂着震惊和警惕的目光看向童谣：  
“……你说谁在讲故事？”  
“道满呀。”  
童谣答着，脑袋微微歪向一边，无辜的大眼睛忽闪忽闪：  
“怎么了吗？”  
“……啊、不，也不是怎么了，就是——”  
生性善良的马修犹豫半天也没能决定什么该说什么不该说，最终还是终于缓过来了的藤丸拍了拍马修的肩膀，接过了话茬儿：  
“……就是，唔，”  
顿了顿，  
“在想道满……limbo讲的故事是不是不太适合小孩子听，之类的……”  
童谣又眨着眼睛看了藤丸一会儿，眼底闪烁着一般孩童不会有的仿佛看穿了一切的光：  
“道满的故事有着很强烈的意志，很有趣的呀。”  
玉藻喵捧着一盒包好的马卡龙出来，说着一些惯常的不着调的话塞进了童谣手里。  
童谣对着毛茸茸的厨师长行了一个优雅的淑女礼，然后回过头来用一种十分难以拒绝的神情看着藤丸和马修：

“Master和马修也来听听看吗？”

……如此这般，藤丸和马修一起，跟着童谣来到了孩童从者游玩时经常使用的休息室。  
但是……

“请住手！清少纳言阁下！请住手！”  
……怎么和预想中会看的情景不太一样……  
“啊啦，嘛。”  
童谣小手轻轻捂住了嘴巴，但看起来并没有很动摇。  
倒是藤丸和马修因为眼前展开的光景一时之间彻底宕机。  
平安JK扯着两米高大男人的衣襟想要试图把对方扒光，旁边还有几个慌慌张张不知道该不该介入其中的小孩子——  
“……不不不不不不。”  
藤丸使劲晃了晃脑袋，决定这不管从什么角度想都是不健全的地狱绘图，绝对不能被允许出现在迦勒底。于是深吸一口气：  
“住——”

“住手！！！”

但最终将这两个字喊出来的却不是藤丸自己。  
全屋子的人在这一瞬间彻底静止，目光都不约而同地聚集到了声音的来源上。  
杰克的两只小手抓着清少纳言的小臂，看向JK歌人的眼神并不凌厉，但确实是十分不满。  
“……诶……”  
JK歌人也是满脸惊愕，动了动嘴唇，却没说出什么有意义的词句。  
杰克则是不依不饶地抓着她的手臂，用细嫩但是却十分坚定的口吻说道：

“——请把你放在妈妈衣服上的手放开。”

静止。  
静止。  
长久的静止。  
长久的静止当中，话题中心的阴阳师的表情开始逐渐产生龟裂。  
“……那个……开膛手杰克阁下……”  
在肉眼可见的一片噼里啪啦之中，阴阳师用从未有过的弱弱的语气轻声问道：  
“……妈妈……是指小僧吗……？”  
杰克回给他的眼神则是天真又无邪：  
”是的呀，妈妈。”  
在场没有一个人有着在这个场合开始插科打诨的神经，这不知道该说是幸还是不幸。  
阴阳师嘴角抽动：  
“……我能问一下理由吗？”  
“因为道满给我们讲了故事，还说以后可以陪我们玩过家家，还问我要不要用式神？做解体游戏，还让我们玩他头发上的铃铛！”  
杰克连珠炮一般地说道，最后还附赠了一个孩童特有的灿烂笑脸：  
“所以道满也是妈妈！”  
“……噗。”  
终于，清少纳言大义凛然地成为了那个第一个忍不住笑出来的人：  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！妈妈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！这可真是笑死我了！！！”  
不仅笑了出来，还是捧腹爆笑。  
阴阳师的脸光速黑了下去：  
“……清少纳言阁下——”  
“哎呀——哎呀，抱歉抱歉。因为真的太有趣了……”  
JK揉着肚子抹着眼泪，十分勉强地收了收笑意，道：  
“但是，嗯，妈妈——嗯嗯，这不是也挺好的吗？啊哈哈哈哈——”  
“清少纳言阁下——”  
“啊……可真是笑够了笑够了。”  
完全不理解阴阳师越来越黑的脸，清少纳言只是干脆地松开了还握着对方衣襟的手，利落地拍了拍，然后毫不拖泥带水地向房间门口走去。  
并且在离开之前还不忘了回过头对着阴阳师一个wink：  
“拜拜，妈·妈。”  
阴阳师的额角一个抽搐：  
“等——”  
“……妈妈？”  
“……”  
“妈妈，没事了吗？”  
“…………”  
“妈”  
“………………开膛手杰克阁下。我不是——”  
阴阳师低头，就直接撞上一双看似下一秒就要哭出来的水汪汪的大眼睛。  
阴阳师头发上的铃铛一阵叮当乱响。  
藤丸立香发誓，就算在平安京他马上就要被劈成两半的时候，他都没有发出过如此明显的颤抖。  
“……诶……啊——”  
词穷了！那个从来没有在嘴皮子上输过的口嗨王者词穷了！  
藤丸立香抿着嘴唇看了马修一眼，发现马修也在用同样震惊的神情看着自己。  
看来这场面的冲击力确实很大。  
阴阳师在众人灼灼的目光中做了一个看起来甚至有点可怜的深呼吸。  
“……好吧。”  
然后认命地坐回了他本来应该坐着的沙发上：

“刚才我们的故事说到哪里了？”

房间里一下又恢复了正常的热闹。  
杰克率先扑到了阴阳师的身边，还有刚才一直不知所措地观望情况的幼年贞德、阿比盖尔和梵高也悄悄地加入队伍。几个孩童你一言我一语地要求阴阳师继续讲他用铃铛做咒具驱邪的过往，而童谣则在捧着点心重新归队之前似有深意地看了藤丸一眼：  
“所以我说了嘛，道满的故事非常有趣的！”

*

“……下午那到底是什么情况啊……”  
结束了晚饭前的素材收集和晚饭后的日常报告，又将紫发的学妹送回了房间之后，藤丸立香一个人走在回房的走廊上，回想着下午在休息室看到的奇景而暗自忖度。  
“……嘛，清子小姐的奇异言行倒是见怪不怪了，但是……”  
毋宁说那个不管怎么看都很可疑的阴阳师会答应和孩童从者们一起玩耍，还在这么短时间之内就被杰克和童谣如此认同这件事，可比清少纳言上来就要扒掉肉食兽衣服这种常规操作——常规操作？——要难以理解多了。  
……毕竟，虽然到现在为止都没能获得确切的答案，但自己内大抵上有八九成是认为，这个有着之前所有记录的混沌·恶就是为了用别的方式欣赏到自己的绝望和悲鸣才会愿意响应召唤的。如果真是这样的话，那整个迦勒底对他来讲都不能算作可以信任的同伴，就算是几个看起来娇小可爱的孩童从者也不应该是他能放下心防的对象。  
……但是。  
“后来他给杰克她们念故事的时候，确实看起来一点坏主意都没打的样子啊……”  
虽然事态平息之后，藤丸很快就为了周回离开了那个房间，但也不得不承认这一点。  
而且，彼时处在灵体化状态对阴阳师进行日常监视的小太郎都在事后不情不愿地承认，和孩童们在一起的时候的阴阳师完全看不出有恶意——不仅没有恶意。  
“……还似乎很开心的样子，吗……”  
完全不明所以。  
说到底，那个从来只会奸笑坏笑邪笑嘲笑冷笑……总而言之完全没展露过一般人眼中的正面情绪的alterego·limbo到底如何能显得“没有恶意”地“很开心”本身，对于藤丸来说就是个天大的未解之谜。  
而这一切，又使得阴阳师会选择响应召唤来到曾经的敌对阵营的理由变得更加扑朔迷离。  
“啊——真是愁人——”

“是什么事情让您忧心，Master？”

藤丸浑身一个激灵。  
回过神来，发现自己房间的门口，平安期的另一位文学才女正带着有些好奇又有些忧虑地看着自己。  
“……啊，今天是轮到香子小姐来值夜班了吗。”  
藤丸后知后觉地如是说，得到了对方的首肯，以及再度的追问：  
“有什么是香子可以为您分担的吗？”  
“唔……要说有的话，说不定还真有。”  
藤丸一边刷开房门，一边示意作家一起进门，在确认房门彻底关上之后，才转头问道：  
“香子小姐生前就对limbo……不是，是芦屋道满，有所了解的对吧？”  
“……原来如此。”  
紫式部没有直接回答藤丸的问题，只是一副完全不意外的样子，说道：  
“Master是对道满法师，或者说alterego·limbo来到迦勒底一事心怀疑虑，对吗？”  
“啊，果然是才女，果然心思机敏。”  
藤丸也毫不藏着掖着，大咧咧地在床边坐下，然后拍了拍身边的床铺，让式部也过来落座：  
“就，怎么说呢，完全摸不透他会出现在这里的原因啊……”  
“他说他完全和异星神切断了联系，来了这里就会完全帮着Master拯救泛人类史。”  
式部拘谨地隔着一点距离轻轻坐下，看向自己的眼神似有深意：  
“看来是Master不相信他的话了。”  
“……就算我想相信，也很难啊。”  
藤丸皱出一个苦脸，嘟囔着：  
“毕竟他自己都懒得隐瞒自己有着全部记录这件事，一副我就是准备搞事的样子这谁受得了……”  
将双手撑在身后，藤丸将目光甩向了天花板：  
“但是……”  
“但是？”  
“……但是他和童谣杰克他们玩的时候，看起来又确实很安稳的样子啊……”  
说话到后面几乎只剩叹息。  
式部的回应过了一会儿才安静飘来：  
“……是这样么。”  
温柔的女声在房间里轻轻铺开，就像是墨水晕开在了宣纸上：  
“那么果然，他还是和原来没有变化呢。”  
“……诶？”  
藤丸一下直起身子，瞪大眼睛看向式部：  
“他生前就很喜欢和小孩子玩吗？”  
“啊，不是，我不是这个意思。”  
紫式部赶忙摆了摆手，订正道：  
“说到底，生前我对道满法师的接触大多也只是因为晴明阁下……他是否喜欢孩童这件事情我也无从得知……”  
“……那……”  
“……只是，该怎么说呢，”  
式部视线微微下垂，斟酌了一会儿才继续说：  
“确实，alterego limbo和生前的道满法师相比，已经可以说不是同一人了。香子也一度犹疑过，那位大人到底还是不是香子所知的道满法师。”  
稍作停顿，  
“但是，从Master的刚才叙述中香子可以感觉出，在一些根本的地方，他大概还是那个道满法师没有变的。”  
藤丸不自觉地做了一个吞咽：  
“那具体是指——”  
“……只不过，Master，那位大人内心的事情，由我这个无关者来妄自揣度，确实是有些不妥了。”  
在藤丸问完之前，式部便先抢着说出了拒绝的话语：  
“从根本上讲，香子的感觉是不是对的也不能确定，而且，随便出口去议论他人的心绪，香子还是觉得有点……”  
藤丸立香看着式部有些为难的神色，舒出一口气：  
“……嗯，也对，我确实有点过于放弃思考了。”  
眼见式部慌忙想要开口安慰，藤丸挥了挥手，微笑道：  
“不，不是什么大不了的事。香子小姐没说错什么，而且我确实有点想要过于轻易地获得本来该自己去寻求的答案了。”  
“……Master。”  
“嗯，不过和香子小姐这样聊过之后，我倒是终于有勇气自己去和limbo……唔，道满？……唔果然还是有点别扭……但不管怎么样，我大概敢于去和他聊聊了。”  
藤丸笑着，对身边因为接不上话二显得有些晃神的才女竖起大拇指：  
“因为如果香子小姐愿意去相信他并不是一个完全不能对话的存在的话，那么我也愿意相信真的去聊一聊也不会有什么问题！”  
式部长长的睫毛上下忽扇了数次，片刻之后才用袖口掩唇轻声笑了起来：  
“……Master真的是个神奇的人呢。”  
“我经常被人这么说，香子小姐也知道的吧？”  
“是的，是的，我知道。”  
紫式部敛了敛笑意，起身：  
“那么，我就先预祝Master能够得到自己想要的结果。”  
随后，便随着一句柔软的晚安，灵体化在了空气当中。  
“……谢谢，香子小姐。”  
而被留在房中的藤丸则扑通一下向后倒在床上，预想着明天自己要付诸实践的事情，对着天花板一个深呼吸：

“希望一切都能顺利啊——”

*

……所谓世事难料。  
“……怎么会变成这样呢……”  
藤丸立香反着坐在休息室的一张椅子上，旁边是捧着画板涂涂抹抹的梵高。

而在房间另一边的长沙发上，昏迷着本该是今天谈话对象的阴阳师。

事情的经过据说是这样的：  
几个孩童从者找阴阳师玩过家家。  
阴阳师被安排到了坏脾气的反派角色。  
阴阳师按照剧本——当然了其中大概或多或少混杂了一些他或真或假的情绪——演到对童谣和杰克出言恐吓的桥段。  
法兰西的圣女好巧不巧地刚好从门口经过。  
神明裁决EX。  
“……然后就是现在了吗……”  
藤丸单手抚上了额头：  
“所以到底为什么会变成这样啊……”  
然后再一次发出了来自心底的感叹。  
旁边的梵高小心翼翼地从画板上向自己撇来询问的目光：  
“Master大人是、是找道满大人有事吗……？”  
“……唔，嗯，虽然也不是什么大事啦……”  
藤丸手指卷着额前的碎发，脱力道：  
“但是确实还是希望能遇到一个能够进行顺利对话的limbo呢……”  
“……贞德大人说，用不了太久道满大人就能恢复如常的。”  
梵高小小声地解释道，又把目光放过了面前的画板上：  
“Master大人如、如果不介意的话，可……可以和梵高一起在这里等……诶嘿嘿……”  
藤丸终于放弃徒劳地盯着还未恢复知觉的阴阳师这一举动，回过头来有些好奇地看向了身边的少女：  
“说起来，梵高为什么没有和其他几个小伙伴一起去别的玩呀？”  
向日葵的少女捧着画板的手指微微用力：  
“……梵高……梵高觉得，把道满大人一个人留在这里，有些不太好……”  
然后在藤丸还没来得及问出下一句的时候，又有些犹豫但还是鼓起勇气地补充道：  
“……梵高知道这里很多人都对道满大人有所顾虑……但梵高还是觉得和道满大人，从本质上来说很是接近，所以不由得……不由得会有些亲近感……什么的……”  
“……唔。”  
藤丸单手撑住下巴，用一种完全中立不带有任何价值判断的语气问道：  
“亲近感，是因为属性都是混沌·恶吗？还是说都是因为是混合的灵基？”  
“……两者都是，但是，又都不太是。”  
梵高回答，因为藤丸并没有生气而看起来放松了一些：  
“梵高只是觉得，道满大人和梵高一样，都是想要……想要寻找一些什么的。……只不过，梵高是一度放弃了求得的可能性，而道满大人则是从一开始就——”

“啊啊，梵高，果然在这里吗。”

说到一半儿的话被从门口传来的声音打断。转头，厨房的红色守护者正围着围裙站在那里。  
“卫宫？”  
“日安，Master。我是来给梵高传话的。”  
守护者向藤丸点头致意，然后看向藤丸身旁的少女：  
“我刚刚试做了新的点心，童谣她们就说要开试吃茶会，让我来问问梵高要不要一起。”  
“……”  
梵高没有立刻回答，只是向藤丸投来了有些抱歉但更多是期冀的目光。  
藤丸立刻理解了其中含义，轻笑道：  
“没问题啦。如果梵高想去的话，去就是了。我这边没关系的。”  
“……嗯。”  
少女收了画板跳下椅子，向藤丸微微欠身行礼：  
“那、那么Master大人，如果道满大人醒了，麻烦告诉他，希望下次还能听他说故事……诶嘿嘿……”  
然后很快，房间里面就恢复了一片静谧。  
藤丸趴在椅背上等了一会儿，在没有等到任何动静之后，幽幽张口：

“——你都听到了吧？”

话音刚落，就见沙发上躺着的人衣袍悉索地坐了起来，嘴角挂着完全不像刚刚恢复意识之人的捉摸不透的笑意：  
“哎呀哎呀，真不愧是我们的Master，观察如此细致。小僧着实佩服。”  
“这些一点儿不走心的赞美就省省吧，limbo。”  
藤丸仍然扒着椅子背，十分淡定地直奔主题：  
“我和梵高之间的对话，你都听到了吧？”  
阴阳师弯着的眼角似乎加深了些诡异的弧度：  
“是，是，一字不落。……那个少女会如此看待小僧，小僧可是万万没想到。”  
藤丸冲着阴阳师稍微歪了歪头：  
“真的吗？”  
“……嗯——不愧是不愧是我们的主人！连这一层也都看破了吗！”  
阴阳师突然像是抛弃了伪装一样地露出了在特异点经常见到的那副凶残的表情：  
“当然，当然当然当然这一切都在小僧的计划之中！”  
他亢奋地高声说着，眼底透出如同凶兽一般的精光：  
“那个少女有着极其特殊的灵基，由此有着极其不安定的精神状态！小僧只要先获取她的信任，然后钻进她内心中的空子稍加扰乱，她就会极其——极其容易地陷入崩溃，绝望——嗯嗯嗯嗯那将会是多么的甜美！而她的绝望又会让我们的主人陷入困境的话，那可不正是一箭双雕——”  
“……唔，我问的不是这个意思。”  
人类最后的御主的声音出乎意料的冷静。  
手舞足蹈的阴阳师所有动作一下定格：  
“……什么？”  
“嗯，所以说，我刚才问你‘真的吗‘，不是在怀疑你的动机。”  
藤丸歪着头，一边斟酌着语句一边说：  
“不如说其实刚好相反——我觉得你并不会意外梵高对你的好意，而这大概——”  
人类最后的御主用无比淡然又无比斩钉截铁的语气世道：

“——也正是你想要的。”

定格。  
定格。  
定格。  
……说起来，就是昨天在这同一个房间里，眼前的阴阳师也出现过完全一样的定格来着啊。  
藤丸抱着椅子背，有些状况外地如是想。  
……而且，也和昨天几乎如出一辙的是，现在阴阳师脸上的表情，也开始出现一道道的龟裂，然后一点点剥落——  
“……您在、说什么啊。吾主。”  
阴阳师说，语调和刚才的慷慨激昂形成了鲜明的对比：  
“小僧是野兽，喜食旁人的绝望与哀鸣，可对好意这类的东西——”  
“那昨天你就应该直接告诉杰克，你一点都不喜欢被她叫做‘妈妈‘，而不是被她泪眼婆娑地盯着一看，就坐下来继续讲故事了。”  
藤丸将下巴顶在交叠的手腕处，十分无辜地问道：  
“不是吗？”  
“……就像刚才小僧所说的，小僧是为了获取她们的信任，然后再将其踩在脚下——”  
“那你又为何现在要向我承认这一点呢？”  
藤丸眨巴着眼睛，毫不退却：  
“如果这真的是你的计划，那在现在这一刻不就直接报废了吗？”  
“……那是因为小僧觉得您已经察觉了我的计划，所以明智地决定另寻他法——”  
“而且啊，虽然这话也轮不到我说，但杰克和梵她们外形是不谙世事的小姑娘，但实际上可是被印刻在座中的英灵，而且也在迦勒底经历了好多好多磨炼了哦？”  
藤丸根本不听阴阳师慌张的辩解，继续尖锐而直白地指出：  
“如果你真的心怀恶意去接近她们，她们怎么可能全无察觉呢？……说到底，你又不是那么善于掩藏自己恶意的类型。”  
“……………………”  
“……梵高说，她感觉和你有很相近的地方。”  
藤丸不自觉地向刚才少女坐着的地方瞟了一眼，继续道：  
“而我所知道的梵高，是个被异星神拼合了数个人格的诞生于虚数之海、没有自我身份基盘的英灵，但同时也是一个从来不曾放弃挣扎的英灵。”  
闭上眼，眼前浮现的是虚数之海中，向日葵的少女心中的黑暗，和眼底的光。  
再睁眼，眼前的阴阳师表情扭曲如同困兽。  
藤丸深深吸进一口气：  
“……梵高一直没有放弃寻找，寻找一个自己可以不愧于自己名字的存在方式——寻找一个能够毫无犹豫地承认‘克里提捏＝梵·高’值得存在的人。”  
阴阳师高壮的身躯肉眼可见地猛一颤抖。  
藤丸又缓缓将那口气舒了出来：

“——而这，也是你一直追求的东西对吗？alterego limbo——唔，也许更适合的称呼应该是——芦屋道满。”

短暂的静默之后，是一阵歇斯底里的狂笑。  
而狂笑之后，是阴阳师没留下只言片语便灵体化之后，再一次的静默。  
藤丸立香坐在那里，镇定地看着眼前的空气，似是自言自语又似是在说给什么人听一般喃喃道：  
“……我其实应该早点想起，在平安京的内里第一次见到你时的场景的。”  
在阴阳师的指尖被驱散的诅咒，以及自己向阴阳师投去极度怀疑的目光时，阴阳师眼底近乎绝望的冰冷。  
永远被人当做是“敌不过安倍晴明的恶人”，由此从未曾知晓被人投以好意是何种感受，因而不会爱己也不会爱人的，空虚的野兽。  
以及那过于想获得他人的关注与承认的心境被以“恶”的形式抽出放大之后而成的，“不是自己的自我”。  
“所以才会在孩子们完全不把自己和晴明做对比、只是一心想听自己的故事的时候难以拒绝吧——香子小姐所说的道满法师一如从前，在这个意义上也可以理解了啊。”  
藤丸碎碎念着，起身，向门口走去。  
而在踏出房间的那一刻，人类最后的Master抬头对着走廊的虚空，露出了一个极其轻浅却温暖的微笑：

“下次有机会，我们再好好聊聊天吧——道满。”

休息室里，空无一人。  
不知道在哪个走廊的拐角处，传来了铃铛悠远的回响。

*

又做了梦。  
仍然杂乱无章但却无比清晰的梦。  
平安京的澄蓝天空下，是街巷中人们投来的异样目光。  
充盈着草与木味道的大内之中，是人们藏在衣袖当中的窃窃私语。  
——芦屋道满？啊啊，那个怪人……  
——安倍晴明大人的敌人。  
——听说又在比试法术的时候输了……  
——谁知道他肚子里面打的什么主意。  
——怎么可能赢安倍晴明大人呢。  
——总觉得有些可怕……  
——果然平安京还得靠晴明大人。  
——有晴明大人在真是太好了。  
——晴明大人——  
——晴明——  
——晴明，晴明……晴明晴明晴明晴明晴明晴明晴明晴明晴明晴明晴明晴明晴明——

没有任何一个人，是真正看向自己的。

就连自己的死，也是为晴明的传奇中加上一笔的补充材料，仅此而已。

没有任何一个人，是真正■着自己的。

所以嘲笑，所以憎恨，所以用血肉与悲鸣来填补内心填不满的空洞，所以用将死之时仿佛能将自身洞穿的绝望眼神来满足想要获得注目的需求。

没有谁会真正看向自己的。

因为自己既没有被■的价值，也没有去■的能力——

梦醒之时，眼角的泪是冷的。

*

“所以你会来迦勒底，是希望能找到不带任何偏见和比较地直呼你的名字的人吧。”  
藤丸立香盘着腿坐在被阴阳师改造为和室的榻榻米的坐垫上，端着一杯阴阳师亲手泡的茶，平静地说道：  
“……结果最先看透这一点的并不是作为Master的我而是孩子们，倒挺让人懊恼的。”  
“……”  
坐在对面的阴阳师只是面无表情地捧着茶，没有接话。  
藤丸有些刻意地挑起一边的眉毛：  
“……本来以为你还会想尽办法反驳我的。”  
“您才是，不需要说这些虚与委蛇的话了。”  
阴阳师长长的指甲划过茶杯的杯壁，发出不和谐的声响：  
“您是带着确定的答案坐在这里的，不是吗？”  
“嗯，是这样。”  
藤丸毫不掩饰地点了点头：  
“我的答案有错吗？”  
“……”  
阴阳师仍然面无表情地把完全没有喝的杯子放回了桌子上，发尾拴着的铃铛因为这个动作而轻微作响：  
“明明不管我说对还是不对，您之后要采取的行动都不会变的。”  
“嗯。”  
藤丸又一次大方点头承认，等了一会儿没有等到对方的回应，便再度张口唤道：  
“——道满。”  
铃铛一片脆响。  
阴阳师猛地看过来的黑曜石般的眼眸深不见底。  
藤丸毫不畏缩地直视着那双眼睛，道：  
“如果这就是你的真心，那么我可以向你保证，迦勒底是需要你的——不是任何人的配角或替代，就是现在在这里的你——alterego·芦屋道满。你的力量是这里不可或缺的一部分。”  
阴阳师的嘴角勾出一个浮于表面的诡异弧度：  
“……即便此身当中有着alterego·limbo的所有记录？”  
“……limbo确实是个很可怕的存在，做过的事情确实不可宽恕。”  
藤丸抿了一口已经有一点冷掉但仍然香醇的茶，答得淡然而笃定：  
“但如果那作为你的一部分，是使你现在能够在这里的原因之一的话，那么我愿意将之一并包容。”  
“……哈。”  
阴阳师发出一声不带什么温度的嘲笑：  
“号称人类最后的Master，但也不过就是个心慈手软的家伙。小僧的灵基是芦屋道满的恶性混入数匹恶灵而来，不管您得出了什么结论，此身对恶行的向往以及对悲惨的渴望都不会消失——”  
“——但是你还是道满，对吧？”  
阴阳师的声音随着铃铛摇晃不自然地断掉。  
刚刚被贬低为“不过如此”的人类最后的Master神色放松且柔软：  
“说起来，道满，下次你给童谣她们说故事的时候能不能带我一个呀？我也想知道是什么故事能让她们这么喜欢来着呢。”  
阴阳师像是一时没有反应过来地眨着眼睛，一次，两次……  
在藤丸已经放弃数他一共眨了多少次的时候，阴阳师终于露出了一个和以往那阴惨的笑容极其类似，但却又混着些柔和线条的笑：  
“……是的，是的。小僧还是小僧，alterego·芦屋道满。“  
阴阳师说，弯弯的双眼与其说像是发现了猎物的野兽，不如说是发现了新玩具的大猫：

“——如果这是您希望的，那么小僧愿意陪您走到地狱的尽头。”

*

“——于是这件事情就算是解决了！”也谢谢香子小姐之前的建言！”  
迦勒底的图书馆，人类最后的Master满面宽慰地和深紫色的管理员如是报告。  
管理员摆摆手，道：  
“不，不，这是Master自己的功劳，香子也只不过是稍加建议而已。而且……”  
“而且？”  
“……啊，不，没什么。”  
文学家像是突然意识到什么的略显慌张地摇了摇头：  
“比、比起那个——”  
“啊，找到妈妈了！”  
少女清脆的声音从图书馆外面传来打断了柜台前的对话。暗杀者的少女啪嗒啪嗒地跑来抓住Master的衣袖，兴奋道：  
“妈妈！道满妈妈今天说要给我们讲退治巨大山猫的故事！一起去听吧！”  
“巨大山猫啊……”  
Master因为这个词露出些若有所思的神奇：  
“那么，香子小姐，今天我就先失礼了！”  
“好的，好的，请您慢走。”  
文学家面带微笑着目送一大一小离开，暗自舒出一口气。

……生前晴明大人曾经对自己说过，绿袍的法师就像一只缺爱的野猫这种事情，果然还是就留在自己心底吧。

fin.


End file.
